Only For You
by Chandelunar
Summary: Even if he had to search until the day he died, he would not stop until he found her. Rated T for later chapters.


See? I'm not dead! It's Ami with another random fanfic! Except this one was kinda hard cause I'm not the person that you usually see write something serious. So please bare with me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.. except an OC or two that may appear. XD

* * *

_'We have your girlfriend. The only choice you have is to hand over Professor Oak's new Pokemon research data, or this video we've enclosed may be the last time you ever see her alive.'_

The tape was just horrifying. She was bound and gagged against the floor. Blood was dripping from her leg and arms, probably torture on her part. It was just so... inhumane. Unable to watch it any further, her turned the TV off. Why her? She'd never harm a fly. All this for research. But he knew what he had to do, help or no help. She was all he cared about. He grabbed his jacket and his hat, trying to make haste. Pika looked at him worriedly, since his trainer was not the type to usually get emotional. He tried to smile as gently as he could, but just remembering the sight on that tape made his eyes water. "Don't worry Pika. I'm sure she'll be fine. But we have to hurry." Looking back down at the letter again, his eyes repeatedly scanned over the words "research data." If there's anyone who knew anything about that, he knew exactly who to turn to. "Krys.."

"Professor, the more times I go through these numbers, the less sense it makes. How is this even possible?" Crystal stared carefully at the computer screen trying to make sense out of what she was so deeply rooted in. Since becoming Professor Oak's aid, she had been working her butt off trying to help out in any way she could. But ever since this new discovery, well, things could not have made her life any harder. Deciding that recalculating these numbers was completely pointless, she went back to the picture database. They were a bit blurry, but it was all she had. How this had come about, she had no idea, but it sure took an enormous amount of time from her schedule. Professor Oak, while on a retreat in the Lekki Region with Professors Elm, Ivy, Birch, Rowan, and Katelyn, he had discovered something... odd. The only reason they really did notice it was that it just made things seem a bit out of place. Something was roaming around Lekki, some new Pokemon or Pokemon-like specimen. Rumors of it were not scarse, so it did not take long to hear any peculiar stories about it. It started with things like:

"It's about 30 feet tall with large silver wings! And anything it touches turns to silver!"

"A Charizard being experimented on by Team Raven escaped and is causing chaos!"

They soon came with proof. Pictures began to appear in the lab every day. Some were pretty legit, but as for some... Crystal seemed to be at her breaking point. _'One cup of coffee after another is no help in this matter. God, this is just so nerve-wracking! I wish Gold would stop being such a flirt and help me out already..' _Gold had also taken up a part-time job at the lab. Not that he was any help. He would usually just spend his time either flirting with Crystal or trying to hook Ruby up with Sapphire. That second...yeah, not going so well. His black eye was proof of that. Just then, Gold busted through the doors on his skateboard, stopping at just the right point: right in front of Crystal. "Speak of the devil. Where exactly were you Mr. Big Shot?" He gave her his infamous smile, that basically signified that he was up to something. "Oh nowhere. Doing nothi--" "You made a bet with Green and lost again didn't you?" "I DID NO--- Yes. That was a waste of twenty bucks." She sighed. This kid was just so thick. "Gold, how many times have I told you---"

"KRYS!"

Both teens turned their attention to the door. It was raining at that point so they were surprised that the yell was able to surpass the roar of thunder. Standing there panting was the soaked body of Red. "Dude, what happened to you? You look like you pissed off Blue AND Sapph." Crystal, being a lot more sensitive and mature than her so-called "friend" went up to the rain soaked boy and led him into their work area. "What's wrong? It's not like you to--"

"The Rockets.."

"What about them? They were dis-banned when Giovanni stepped down as their leader. Why bring them up no--"

"They sent a letter. They won't let her go unless I give them your research data."

Krys was taken aback by the statement. "The research?! Why would I do--- Her? What are you talking about?"

His eyes started to water once again. He closed them shut quickly, mainly to show no weakness towards his friends. "If I don't give them the data, they'll kill her!" Gold was beginning to be sympathetic for the first time in his life. "Woah buddy! They'll kill who?! Who do they have?!"

"....Yellow."

God, that's way shorter than I expected. Corny isn't it? That's what I get for making things up on the spot. XD Review and you get cake! Flames will be fed to Charm the shiny Charizard. :]


End file.
